1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchors and anchoring methods, and in particular, to anchors using rotating hubs.
2. Description of Related Art
Cargo can shift when being transported by an automobile, van, truck, boat, airplane, or other vehicle. The cargo can be damaged and may produce distracting noises during transport. In some cases shifting cargo can cause a load imbalance affecting the steering of the vehicle. In still other cases, shifting cargo may shift so much as to strike and injure a vehicle occupant.
For this reason, cargo is often tied down with straps or cords and vehicles are often provided with cleats or other structure for this purpose. However, in many cases the vehicle has inadequate tiedown structure or the cargo may have an unusual shape making tiedown difficult. For example, a small object adjacent a large one may require a separate tiedown in the middle of a cargo floor. However, scattering multiple tiedown structures across a cargo floor is impractical, especially when the need for such intermediate tiedown structure is rare. Moreover, even if many tiedown structures are scattered throughout the vehicle, the tiedown points are still discrete and finite, and one cannot finely adjust the position of the tiedown point.
In the absence of tiedown structure, a vehicle can be retrofitted with hardware facilitating the securing of cargo. This will often require drilling mounting holes that may weaken the vehicle's structure or compromise noise or weather insulation. Moreover, if cargo transport is infrequent, such tiedown structure can be obtrusive.
Anchoring objects to carpets or other fibrous material can be problematic. In particular, one would like to avoid cutting or altering the material in a way that degrades its strength or appearance. Also, while the hook panel of a hook and loop fastener will sometimes adhere to the loops of a carpet, this fastening ability tends to be inconsistent and unreliable.
Besides lashing cargo, anchors may be used with stays that hold an object erect. For example, at an exhibition stays may connect from anchors on the floor, wall or other support surface to a tall sign, pedestal, pole, etc. Also, anchors may hold a tether that connects to a pet or to some object that needs to remain in a certain vicinity.
See also U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0069980 and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D367,438; D374,609; 226,453; 2,033,039; 2,205,550; 2,354,810; 2,407,879; 2,668,304; 2,809,067; 3,176,979; 3,222,744; 3,386,763; 3,634,178; 3,813,094; 3,849,839; 3,964,364; 4,003,549; 4,009,786 4,007,516; 4,165,811; 4,308,646; 4,338,836; 4,498,827; 4,505,468; 4,518,277; 4,526,363; 4,605,216; 4,641,826; 4,645,193; 4,705,442; 4,761,027; 5,007,616; 5,496,021; 5,624,110; 5,624,167; 5,728,116; 6,296,656; 6,468,309; 6,494,657; 6,520,464; 4,474,489; 4,532,622; 4,711,596; 5,133,617; 5,651,570; 5,873,379; 5,899,621; 6,123,035; 6,336,766; 6,616,369; 6,726,421; 6,726,422; and 7,100,854.